Camoflauge
by FanfictionGleeBabies
Summary: Every action has a price. All mistakes have consequence. For Kurt Hummel, he earns the biggest consequence of all in his attempt to camofluage the gay away with Brittany. Blaine was MUCH more than a confident new kid. He had his own secrets holed inside. When the two of them meet & learn that neither are alone, they might just quit the game of camoflauge & find & embrace Change.
1. Chapter 1: Underneath

_Chapter 1: Underneath_

 **A/N: This is a rewrite of my incomplete story "I dreamed it for you dad!" Go to it**

 **to see why and all that! It will remain posted. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 1!**

 **Burt's Pov**

After spending all of my time with Finn in the last few weeks, it's nice knowing Kurt is still reaching out to spend time with his dear old dad.

But, then again, his game notes usually say something creepy or mysterious like, 'when dinner bites back, and you must flee, what's the one thing you must you guarantee?' ... and he hasn't done one of these mystery nights in quite a while. Why now all of the sudden...?

This note is… very specific…. I don't think it's the start of a murder mystery dinner…

I walked down the stairs and into Kurt's room, and what I found confused the hell out of me...

What?

Exactly what his note said, was happening…

What?

"Whoa... Am I interrupting something?"

Kurt started sitting up, pulling a GIRL off of his lap.

A girl!?

"You sure are." he said.

Well, if this was a guy down here, I would be…. What the hell is he doing? That looks like the girl who's behind he smacked when he was blasting music down here like, 6 months ago. Or did he smack the Asian girls behind... Ok, whatever. He's making out with a girl.

I guess the sign was accurate.

But he's gay…

"Ok, I'm confused. I uh... came home to find this note on your doorknob. 'Do not enter under any circumstances. I am making out with a girl.' I thought it was just the start of one of your murder mystery dinners."

He is still dressed like a trucker, something he started about a week ago, he's got his arm around a girl. Probably a cheerleader, and she must be insane to not know that Kurt is like, flammable gay. And that's not insulting. It's fact. He says it about himself all the time.

But right now, he appears straight.

He really does.

"Dad, I really need you to respect my privacy. Brittany and I were just uh, having sexual relations."

This girl, apparently her name is Brittany, was smiling like this was normal for her to be caught in the act. I wanted to crack up laughing. Not because I doubted him, but because that just sounds absolutely ridiculous. What 15-year-old **_tells_** their father that their doing inappropriate things with their girlfriend?

And I'm sorry, this is his girlfriend now?

I'm so lost. He came out to me officially 6 months ago. I knew all along, but still. I was so proud of him for having such courage, but... ok, the girl just waved at me.

"Hi." I breathed to her. Is she taking advantage of him?

I looked at Kurt and ushered him to come chat with me across the room for a bit. I need to know what the hell is going on.

"Kurt, I've uh. I've been sort of dealing for months with you being gay and everything... Now you're telling me that's not the case?"

He never faltered his face. His face remained somber, and he was using his lower register voice that he usually had reserved for when he was ill or making fun of me, or another male. "Dad, you and I have more in common than I would've thought. The flannel… The Mellancamp..."

Ok. I get it now. I should've realized this last week when he started dressing like this and asking me about John Mellancamp. I thought it was just some assignment for that Glee club or something, but this seemed unrelated. Something else was going on.

"The ladieeeees" he dragged out the last word.

I followed his squinted stare to look at Brittany.

Ok. Sure. The ladies... What the hell are you saying Kurt? He has never once been interested in girls. Not even a little. So I know he is not suddenly bisexual.

Screw it. I'm just going to play along. This phase will pass.

"Ok, well. You're free to be whoever you are. Just let me know when you make up your mind? I'm gonna do the best I can. But I'm good either way, Kurt."

He truly looks straight. He looks like a teenage boy who wanted to be alone with his girlfriend would look. He's not cracking. But this boy is not Kurt at all. This isn't my son. Why is he trying to be straight? I don't understand this at all.

But I'll play along. I know they won't actually do anything. He's putting up this front for some reason I don't understand yet but, I'll play along.

I turned back to the couch and called out to his, GIRLFRIEND, "Nice to meet you."

She waved back politely with a blushing smile, and then I turned back to Kurt. "You kids be... careful?" I can't believe I am saying this. "And you've got to respect her! OK, if things get serious, use protection. And that wasn't permission, just, don't be an idiot if you decide to… to be an idiot."

Kurt seriously just smiled and looked like he was glad I was leaving.

I really feel like I kind of just gave my 15 year old son permission to have sex as long as he was safe?

No. No, there's no way he is actually going to be thinking of that. He and I hadn't even had 'the talk' yet. But we haven't because I know that he has never been interested in sex. He still rolls his eyes, and turns away when he sees Carole and I kiss each other. He wouldn't have sex with that girl would he?

I got to the top of the steps, and shut his door. I need a beer.

….. But, you know what? … I'm not sure if this girl is taking advantage of my boy or not. Surely I'll hear if they get into any trouble. Let me actually leave this door open….

 ** _Blaine's Pov_**

It seriously feels like I have been sitting on this bed for a million days.

Welcome to day 1 million and 1 Blaine!

God this sucks… I am bored out of my mind…

Seriously, I am sitting at my desk, coloring. Coloring!

What male with an actual penis, colors? Gay or not?! Men don't color!

That's how little there is to do here at home, I'm freaking coloring!

There is NOTHING to do here.

How often do you think you'll hear a teenager say "I miss school?" Because I seriously miss education and teachers teaching me. And it's not that I just miss school, but I miss my friends, the Warblers in Glee club, and did I mention friends? I have 0 social interaction at home.

Online school sucks! I know it's necessary for right now because my dad lost his job, but to move here? To the middle of nowhere, in a crummy apartment, but also, the most bigotry filled, judgement riddled town of Lima Ohio?

I guess it won't be that bad right? How much worse can Lima people be compared to my dad?

Dad has always had issues with me being gay. Ever since I was little, he knew it and I'd gotten so many, countless in fact, spankings and tons of flack growing up with it.

Truthfully, I'm pretty sure I am desensitized to abuse.  
I have a very thick skin too. Being bullied all through middle school was great prep for ignoring idiot jerks in high school, but it didn't save me from avoiding my dad... nor did it help me in high school. My careless attitude towards bullies in my freshman year was actually my downfall. Big time.

 _"Aw, look guys, he thinks he's all tough!"_

 _"Yeah with his gay bowtie."_ _  
Everyone agreed nodding.  
"I think that cocky little shit is annoying!" The head stoner said cracking his knuckles, inching toward me._

 _"Yeah. Who said you can parade your gay all happy to everyone for free?"_

 _My heart sped up now. I wasn't initially scared of these guys. They usually said a few names and went. This was going to be a fight._

 _The head douche came right in front of me now, ushering everyone else to back off then said, "There's a cost for that fag."_ _  
Aaaaaaannd punch... It came at me from the side, along with simultaneous shouts of, "Yeah you Gaylord!"_

 __And that wasn't the only time I got jumped for NOT crying or cowering and whining about bullies making fun of me.  
I always fought back and dealt some damage myself, but this time in particular, after that first unexpected hit to the jaw, I didn't get a chance to fight back at all. I was one guy. And this was an entire crowd of stoners.  
I got lucky with being a jock myself, so I pretty much avoided getting crap from them from being a fellow. I was just in wrestling, but it was a sport nonetheless, so the other jocks in the school left me alone. For the most part. There was a snide comment or a 'you don't belong here' remark every now and then, but those assholes were relentless.  
It was the stoners and goths that were the homophobic jerks to avoid. It's just too bad that at this school, they were freaking everywhere!

Finally, in one of the rare moments that my mom was lucid, (I'll explain later), she got fed up with the fighting, and transferred me to Dalton academy.  
And Dalton was like a blazer filled hallway full of peace and acceptance.  
It was nice.  
The acceptance part especially, since that was something I didn't get to experience at school before, but I also never have at home either.  
My mom was a flight attendant growing up, so she was never around really, and my dad is of course a total douche. Then there's Cooper. Not that my brother Coop and I got along great when he lived with us, in fact, we argued constantly, but he at least provided new drama when he came to visit.

He'd never come and visit now. With dad worse than ever, our mom having lost her mind in the midst of this new crummy apartment living space...

Coop and I are 11 years apart and right now he's a small time actor in Los Angeles.  
Veeeerrrrrrry small time.  
I have yet to see him on a commercial...  
Except...  
Nevermind. He's not famous.  
Okay, he's the free credit commercial guy. I hate it!  
Anyways, now that I'm being forced to leave Dalton, I'm missing everything it had to offer, including human contact.  
The Warblers are for sure the worst thing I'm having to leave behind, but second to that would have to be the fight club.  
That club is like my baby. I started the fight club there because so many of the students there were bullied in the past. It taught so many kids how to defend themselves and it gave me a great sense of accomplishment.  
But now without someone to lead it, it'll likely end. All of the members were new to self-defense, so they weren't going to up and take over being the leader of it. It just sucks to know that it ended when I left.

Not being in school and Dalton academy in particular aside, I miss people in general. I used to go to the coffee shop just off campus every morning and afternoon, and I had met many people and built friendships. Now I'm stuck inside all the time! I miss fresh air, the freaking sun!  
I just hope I start school soon. I'm losing my mind! It sucks big time being cooped up in this apartment all the time.  
Hehe... Cooped up...  
I'm a dork...  
GOD I miss people...

 **Kurt Pov**

My dad doesn't think that I'm serious… I have to try and be more convincing… I thought I was doing well though….

"Does he mean like a burglar alarm?" Brittany said, bringing me out of my reverie.

I rolled my eyes at her... Oh Brittany is so clueless. I don't know anything about sex, and I knew what my dad meant. Use a condom if we have….sex.

I went back to the couch to sit under Brittany again, and resume kissing. I guess if this is what my dad wants, I could try and get used to kissing Brittany. It didn't necessarily feel bad. It just didn't make me feel any butterflies like I used to get when I looked at Finn. (and God I hated admitting that I ever liked Finn. That is just completely creepy to me now that we are more or less, stepbrothers. It's happening soon. My dad bought the ring.) Kissing Brittany was ok. I mean, if I imagine that this is a boy, it is okay.

Kind of.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked me biting her bottom lip, and her hand drifting back to my...

I didn't push her hand away like I did the first few times she reached there, but I stopped it at the top of my thigh not letting it travel any further. Did she seriously think that my dad really meant for us to use protection? No, she couldn't think that. She didn't even know what protection meant a few seconds ago.

"Con- Britt, Were not actually gonna have sex."

She looked extremely confused. "Why not?"

I wanted to face palm, but Brittany was special. It's not her fault. I have to be nice. "Because I don't have any protection."

Her hand started sliding towards my zipper again, as she said, "We don't need protection. We just need a condom."

I sighed, "Protection IS, a condom."

She just looked confused, and as I was about to start shaking my head, her hand landed to rest right on top of my...

Ok, that feels nice. But no-no-no. We're not gonna do this.

"Britt." I told her moving her hand again. "I've never done this before. And we don't have a condom anyway."

Brittany just kept coming closer until she was sitting on top of my, now growing problem since she was rubbing it a minute ago. Girl or not, it was being touched.

"We don't need a condom. You can just pull out before your Jimmy throws up. Guys do it all the time."

What?

Did she just say my 'jimmy'?

I was in deep thought for a minute trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about. "My Jimmy throws up?"

"Yeah you know." She said, her eyes glancing down to her hand that rested atop my groin.

….Okay, my jimmy, but that sounds ridiculous.

But when I was about to tell her that it sounded silly, I couldn't concentrate anymore, my brain was starting to go fuzzy and blank as Brittany kept rubbing me through my coveralls.

I have never really done this to myself before because I just never felt comfortable, but right now, I felt like I needed Brittany to stop because I am getting too comfortable. My eyes being closed, is making my imagination play tricks on me. I'm not seeing that it's Brittany doing this. I am just feeling it being done.

"Aren't I making you feel good?"

Annnnnnd there's my reality. A girl's voice.

I snapped out of it.

"Britt, I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't right. I can't do this to you."

Brittany just dipped to kiss me again, and with one of her hands, she took off my cap to twine her fingers in my hair. I really didn't like her hands in my hair. No one touches my hair! But I pushed my annoyance away for now.

"You don't have to do anything Kurt. I'll show you."

And once again, she was rubbing me through my overalls. But this time I wasn't going to push her hand away.

"Okay….. But we have to be quiet okay? Because I'm pretty sure my dad left the basement door open."

Brittany nodded and looked at me deeply…. And I was now, with this blonde girl sitting on top of me, officially terrified…

I knew that this wasn't a good idea. But, you know, my dad wants a straight son, and if I have to be with a girl, and camouflage myself as gay to make it work, well then, that's what I need to do.

 ** _A/N: And this ends chapter 1 of my new fic. Rewrite of "I dreamed it for you dad!"_**

 ** _What did you all think? I'm sorry I had to start this over.. But it was needed. Too much garbage that didn't make sense because I forgot a bunch of stuff._**

 ** _Please review?! New chapter up soon! Promise!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Type

**Chapter 2: Not My type**

 **A/N: This is an INCREDIBLY short chapter, but… sorry! I split one and 2, so since this is two, it became really short.**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyways! : )**

~…..~…..~…~…~…~…..~….~

I am scared….. Both of us were bare chested and bare backed now. Is it be gay of me to say that I am scared? Well, I am scared. I have never done this before, and I have never even thought about doing this. I'm not attracted to Brittany.

At all.

She's not boyish, or guyish or manly, and that's what I like. I look at muscle magazines! I fantasize about kissing boys, I even asked her what boys lips taste like because that is all I could think about while kissing her!

She doesn't have a boy's voice, she doesn't wear boys' clothes, and she has long hair, and I never thought of wanting a girlfriend. But, now that she is peppering kisses along my body, and my eyes are closed, I don't see that she is a girl. I just feel that it is someone, and it feels nice.

Part of me though felt a little bit guilty, like I am using her because she's making me feel good. This isn't right. As I opened my eyes to try and stop her I noticed.

I didn't realize that her skirt came off. When did she do that? Or her- OH MY GOD!

I might've lost my erection a little bit seeing the naked lower half of Brittany's body. It wasn't gross or anything, just not... i dunno. All my mind thought of was, 'vagina' and I didn't find it appealing. It just didn't do anything for me. Because I like boys.

Even with me pretending this now, inside, I still like boys and I know that.

"Are you ready to do it?" She whispered in my ear.

I felt like I was shaking. Did she feel me shaking? Surely if she feels that I'm nervous, she'll stop right?

Right?

But do I want her to stop?

I have no idea. I cant- I cant think straight with her hand palming me bringing my hard on back against my head's better judgement.

This is for my dad.

This is for my dad….

So I nodded.

She pulled me out of my boxers, and pulled them to my mid thigh.

"Be slow with me please? I'm kind of scared."

Her answer was just a big smile, with her cheeks a bright red that could even be seen in the faint candlelight in this basement.

"I've taken a boys virginity before. I know what to do." She whispered sultry like before she attached her lips to mine, and sat her warm, midsection over my... warm midsection.

She grabbed my length in her warm and soft hand and pushed it into her… vagina, slowly.

I gasped a stuttered inhale.

This felt so much better than the hand that was just on it... It felt taut, tight, yet not tight enough, and wet.

I can't help but wonder if this is what it feels like to be inside of a guy too. It was probably even tighter.

And at the thought of that, being inside of a guy, I got harder, and let my eyes drift closed.

 _Use your imagination Kurt…._

A warm tight blanket of space was moving up and down, up and down on my length, and it was 60% nice, and 40% uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable not only because her walls are hugging me snugly, and I was aching just a bit at the squeezing around me, but because I know that this isn't right.

What am I doing?

This is a girl that I have no feelings for. I am not attracted to her. I mean sure she's pretty, but that's because she is a nice person. Not because she is a girl.

Brittany started to moan ever so softly, and honestly, I think it kind of turned me off.

Hearing a girl moaning. But still, I kissed her so she wouldn't make any more sounds. One, I'd rather finish this sooner, and 2, I didn't want my dad to come in here. I know he didn't really mean to give me permission to do this. He just didn't think that I would really do anything. And besides, even if he did, I wasn't doing either of the things that he said to.

Use protection, and respect Brittany.

This is actually the COMPLETE opposite of respecting someone.

I feel terrible doing this. I'm terrible and not respecting her at all doing this!

She brought my thoughts to a halt by kissing my bottom lip once fast, and then she breathed heavily. I have to relax…

Without Brittany moaning, and with my eyes shut again, I noticed that it was anybody on top of me again. And not a girl.

At those thoughts consuming my mind again, combined with the tightness around my firm member, I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach. It was pooling in my lower belly, and I felt it.

Oh god, I have to pull out. I panicked a little as I felt it coming out a little and I knew that I had to stop, now!

Right NOW now!

I remember enough basic human life science to know that sperm shouldn't be released inside.

"B- Brittany. Get off, I'm- I have to. I'm..."

Thankfully, she got what I was trying to say, even though I couldn't form a coherent word with my orgasm hitting me, and she lifted me out of her and then leant her head down to it. She grasped at it and started to pull at it, a little more roughly than before, and too soon, I felt relief, and wet strings of goo all over my stomach and groin.

Britt let my- thing go, and I softened right at the loss of contact. She kissed it and then she sat up next to me.

"You're really big Kurt. Really big. It's so hot."

Hmm. That's good to know I guess.

And then it hit me.

Holy sweet hell…..

Did I just lose my virginity?

To a girl?

I just had sex with a girl, and... and kind of liked it...?

But….. I was imagining it wasn't a girl the entire time... so, maybe not.

But still….

Oh my god. I am gay, and I just slept with a girl to make my dad proud of me….

What did I do….?

~…..~…..~…~…~…~…..~…..~

 **Blaine** **'s Pov**

I love Google. Google kind of knows everything. I'll either be going to McKinley High School in North Lima, or Lima Heights charter school, which is obviously in Lima heights. I was vigorously hoping not to go to the latter. We lived in a very crummy apartment on the edge of West Lima and Lima Heights, aka the ghetto. I am nowhere even close to a racist person. Really I am NOT. But looking outside, I see primarily Hispanic and African American people. My family is Italian with some Filipino thrown in there. As easy as I would find it to be making friends with whoever, my dad is kind of racist. And overly judgmental. Whatever you want to call it. He is a jerk to everybody but more so to people who aren't visually some shade of white as we are.

So what concerns me about going to Lima Heights High School is the fact that I would never be able to have any friends that could come over. Friends that I can actually go out and spend time with, super, possibly, if I didn't tell my parent's where I was going. But friends that I can just have in the house, anyone from around here, would never be allowed.

I have friends, but they're pretty much all in Westerville, and with me living here now, I highly doubt they'll be coming around to visit. Not that their racist or judgmental, because Dalton is made up of every color, sexual orientation and personality, but they are realistic about life. And Lima heights, is crimeville.

And they all have very nice cars.

Read between the lines.

I don't have anyone to talk to at home. As I said before, that my dad is a total douche. And my dad is also true old school, conservative in every way, class A, douche. Seriously. When Barack Obama got elected president, my dad did nothing but drink hard alcohol for a month straight. He laid off a bit after a month, but he never fully stopped. And that's when he is the worst to deal with, when he was lightly drinking it. Not so much when he was hammered, because his aiming equilibrium was garbage when he was too drunk. When he'd only had a few beers though, that was when I'm the most afraid of him. He's coherent enough to chase me and win it then. I have to steer clear of my dad when he's drunk if I want to avoid any bruises. When he's hammered, he's useless. But lately, he's drunk all the time. Since losing his job, I basically locked myself in this crappy room, which is why I'm so bored.

I used to find solace in staying with my mom because Dad would never put his hands on her violently. But I lost that solace years ago when Mom turned to pills to deal with life at home. She was so sick of cleaning up after my father and his messes from drunken stupor, and so sick of my bullying at school and so sick of my dad's evil mean attitude, that she just stopped working and literally started to stay in bed.

All the time.

Now she's never sober.

She has very few moments where she is lucid as I said, but it's not nonexistent, it's just incredibly rare. The last time that she was, she tried to get _ME_ to go on antidepressants too, about 6 months ago. But I'm not depressed. Never have been really. After I got jumped my freshman year, I was pretty sad, but I had reason to be. Even now I'm not depressed. I'm just bored. I want to go to school so freaking badly. I just wish it would take my dad less time to get up off his butt and get into and enroll me somewhere.

I want so badly to say something to my dad. Just a hint to my dad that I really need to start school. But of course if I did that, he would be all pissed and I would get my ass kicked and then he would absolutely put me into school right after said ass kicking. But then I'd have to wear tons of makeup to cover up the marks that he'd be leaving behind and I'd really rather start school fresh, clean, and without having anything to hide.

It would suck to be camouflaging the real me for my first day of school.

….

 **A/N: And there's the chapter! Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
